Percy Saves the Day
Percy Saves the Day is the second episode of the first season. Plot At harvest time, the air is filled with the smell of fresh fruit and vegetables, the engines happily delivered their loads to market. But one day, mist and rain swirled down Toby's line. Percy was delivering a load of fresh tomatoes. Suddenly, he felt a big bump "Bust my buffers!" Percy cried, "What was that?!" The guard put out the warning flags, while Percy's driver inspected the tracks "The earth's crumbling." he said "We must tell the Fat Controller!" decided Percy. Percy puffed back as fast as he could "I've got important news, the tracks on Toby's line are wobbly!" "Huh!..." huffed Gordon, "Old and Wobbly... just like Toby!, that's not news, can't stop to listen to your silly chatter!". "Gordon never listens to me." muttered Percy. Next, he spoke to the Fat Controller. "Sir!, Sir!..." "Not now, Percy!" "Thomas, you're to collect the prize bull, he's at the farm on Toby's line." "But those tracks are wobbly!" cried Percy, "They're safe enough!" said the Fat Controller, "Bye, Percy." "Nobody ever listens to me!". Thomas was carefully chuffing through the rain. Soon he had collected the farmer's bull and was on his way back. The rain made the tracks more wobbly than ever. Suddenly, there was a deep rumbling sound. Thomas' driver applied the brakes, but it was too late "Cinders and Ashes!..." cried Thomas, "We're stuck!" and they were. Late that night. Thomas still hadn't returned, Percy was worried "Thomas is in trouble!" he said, but Gordon and James took no notice "Worry Wheels!" huffed Gordon, "Fussy Funnel!" said James "Please..." Percy asked his driver "Can we find Thomas?" "Right away." said his driver. Percy was nervous, but his lamp shone brightly in the dark, the tracks creaked and wobbled, but Percy pressed on. "Percy!" cried Thomas, Thomas was very happy to see his friend, "I'll have you out in no time." said Percy. Percy puffed and pulled and pulled and puffed, and finally, Thomas and his driver were free "Oh, thank you." said Thomas "I'm glad to be useful." smiled Percy. It was dawn before the tracks were cleared and Percy and Thomas made their way back home. "Thomas is here!" whistled Percy "Percy saved the day!" said Thomas, "Mooooo!" agreed the bull "I'm sorry Percy..." said the Fat Controller "We must do a better job of listening to you in future." Percy was pleased. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * The Fat Controller * Toby (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) Locations * The Watermill * Toby's Branch Line * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * The Windmill * The Market (mentioned) Home Media Releases * Happy Friendly Helpers * The Complete First Series Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** Henry, Gordon, Toby, Duck, Donald, Henrietta, Jeremiah Jobling, Jem Cole and Farmer Trotter's first appearances (excluding deleted scene cameo for Farmer Trotter in Emily Helps Out). ** James and Percy's first speaking roles. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Vhs